


Habit

by Modstyles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flowers, HS1, Problems, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Harry, Substance Abuse, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modstyles/pseuds/Modstyles
Summary: when a old habit leads to meeting new people. Fleur Hughes' best friend moves away and out of habit Fleur goes to her house only to find out there's some one new there.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"why is this your favorite place"

"it reminds me of you"

fleur (french) - flower

welcome!

to a book of emotions

the first few chapters will be an introduction to the main character whose name is fleur and how her life has been up to the actual beginning of the book. they're pretty much a back story.

characters:

fleur hughes

portrayed as whoever you'd like :)

harry styles

portrayed as harry styles himself

minor characters

olivia king

portrayed as someone that

has a strong 70s rock aesthetic

mitch rowland

as himself

sarah Jones

as herself 


	2. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Fleurs POV

car horns. loud sounds. music. crowds. 

The loud sounds of Manhattan filled my ears. It was another busy day in my life trying to get everything that needed to be done, done. Songs by the mamas and the papas filled my ears as I walked. 

I looked all around me taking in everything like it was the first time I walked around the city 4 years ago. Their were many aspects to the city which caused it to be a perfect place. I ended up getting lost in my thoughts. 

I reached into my pocket to grab my phone to change the song playing as I was doing so I got a text from Olivia, my best friend of many years. Turns out I was late for our scheduled brunch. Mentally cussing myself out I walked faster than I normally do. I eventually got to where we were meeting. I walked over to where Liv was sitting down. 

"Look who finally made it." She sarcastically to me.

"Very funny. I'm sorry I'm late." 

"Don't worry about it, I just sat down."

We eventually ordered our food and once it came we started to catch up with each other. Eventually the question that she always asks me came up. 

"Have you been seeing anyone" 

I absolutely dreaded answering this question every time she asked. I honestly don't know why she cares so much but it's fine. 

"No. Seeing different people all the time isn't for me and you know that."

"But I-"

"No buts, I don't want to hear it." 

"Fine what ever you say." She said this as if she wanted to say something more.

"What about you? Have you met anyone?" I said with a tone of annoyance. 

"No?"

"There problem solved. You're not seeing anyone, same goes with me. Let's end it there. No need to continue on." 

From where we were eating in Chelsea we took citi bikes up to Hudson Yards which is where I live. We were greeted by the doorman as we walked into the building. We eventually got up to my apartment. Once we went through the threshold we were in the presence of my cat purla. She had jumped up onto the small table next to the coat rack that I had just placed my coat on. I reached over to where she was laying and pet her head. Eventually she got down and followed us to my room. As I was opening the bottom drawer on my dresser Purla hopped in. 

Liv and I walked out and had a small conversation about some things which lead to her wanting to go out tonight. We ended up deciding on going to ladybird. She went back to her place after we had decided on everything. I made sure to make a mental note of what time we were going which was 7:30 so that I wouldn't be late like this morning. 

I ended up having some time to kill since it was only 2 pm. I ended up going to Bryant park to sit at get some work done. I got all of my stuff together and went on my way. The walk there only took about 30 ish minutes. I had started to listen to music around half way through. Once I got to the park I found a spot to put down the small blanket I brought and all of my stuff. I got started by answering some emails and then doing other basic work stuff. I worked with a clothing brand in product research and journalism. It was time for me to leave and go back to get ready for the night. 

I was done getting ready by the time that I needed to be which meant that I was right on track to get there on time. I walked into the subway and got on where I needed to go. After I got off of the subway I needed to walk some distance. I got there and met up with Olivia.

There weren't many people in the restaurant which put me at ease for I don't really like large crowds of people in a general area. The waiter came and took our drink orders. Liv and I both got gin martinis.

"So what did you do after I left." She asked me. 

"Work." I said after taking a sip of my drink. 

"That's not fun. It seems like all you do is work"

"I don't think it's supposed to be fun anyways. I don't do work all the time. It just I don't really do much during my free time anyways so there's not much to talk about."

"We need to at least find something for you to do. I don't even know how this friendship functions considering we have completely different personalities." She chuckled as she said the last sentence. 

"I don't like being around lots of people like you do. I mean I paint in my free time and you know that. It's just not something I like to talk about." 

"Yeah I know, that's why I never ask." 

We ordered our food and then had another small conversation about comfort movies. There wasn't really much to catch up on for we had discussed everything over brunch earlier. We left and went back to my place for it was "cozier" as Olivia put it because it was smaller in size compared to hers. She also just likes coming over because I keep more food that she does. With her I feel like I'm taking care of a child due to her lack of cooking skills which leads to me constantly cooking for the two of us. We both changed since she was staying over for the night. 

I was in the kitchen when I heard a loud thud coming from the living room. Turing around i saw that it was just Liv who decided it would be a great idea to jump to get onto the couch. 

"You get to choose what we watch this time." She yelled from her position she was now sitting in. 

I ended up choosing The Birdcage. In the process of making a decision Liv decided to get up and grab shot glasses and the bottle of tequila from the bar cart in the corner of the room. 

She shoved the shot glass in-front of me so that I could take it. 

"Here take this" she said

" And what if I don't want to take it?"

"There's no second choice you have to take it."

"Fine." I said with a huff. 

She counted down and then we took them. She continued to drink while i decided not to partake for having a hangover in the morning wasn't an option for me. 

It was now the next morning and Liv was complaining about her headache. 

"It's not my fault you decided to get drunk last night." I told her while I gave her the ibuprofen she requested. 

I made us breakfast and then she left which led me to be alone for the rest of the day knowing that she would most likely do nothing for the day.


	3. New Beginnings

LA who am I to love you. I'm from nowhere who am I to dream

One year later

It was now the next year and Olivia and I ended up moving to LA. It's not the fact that the city chewed up up and spit us out;it was the fact that it was time for change. 

Liv now lives with her girlfriend Bobby . As for I just live alone. We still spend most of our time together. Bobby and I get along due to the fact that her favorite things correlate with Olivias. 

Over the time of living here they've forced me to go out of my comfort zone. Doing this hasn't really helped me as much as you would think. I'm still a pretty closed off person. Where as Liv is pretty much an open book. 

Well tonight was one of the nights where I was interrupted my the sound of my phone.

"Come on get ready. Bobby and I are on our way."

"And what if I don't wanna go?"

"You have no choice. You're coming with us no matter what "

"Fine."

The line abruptly ended which meant I needed to get immediately ready. By the time that I was done getting ready the girls were already at my front door. I unwillingly walked out of the front door. 

We eventually got to the club. It was full of people. Everyone seemed like they were having the time of they're lives. I however wasn't. It got to the point where it was time for us to leave. I sat down in one of the rooms and started to finish a painting that I started but never finished. 

Another Year later

Today Olivia and Bobby were coming over because they had some news to tell me. 

"We're moving." They both said with excitement. 

"Wait you're serious right? Like this isn't some joke you're both pulling" I said with confusion laced in my voice. 

"No I'm being completely serious" Liv said. 

"So...where are you guys moving too?"

"To Rome. I got transferred there for work."

"How fun! When are you two leaving?"

"Friday." It was Wednesday. 

The conversation continued on for some time until it was time for them to leave so that they could finish packing they're things. 

Sooner than later it was time for them to leave. This was a hard thing to do for the fact that I've know Liv for many years. I really don't know what or who I would be without her.


End file.
